Fish capture games are well known in the art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,394 and 4,272,913 as are other types of aquatic toys such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,254 and 4,515,572. However, to applicant's knowledge, none of these aquatic toys or fishing games employs a waterfall effect to enable a large fish shaped receptacle to swallow or capture smaller fish. Moreover, no such fish games are known to applicant in which the game may also be played on dry land as well as in the water.